This project involves experiments on operant conditioning of cardiovascular responses in freely-moving rats. Subjects are prepared for continuous recording of heart rate and blood pressure and are run in environments that permit continuous monitoring of oxygen consumption, ambulation and restless activity. The purpose of the studies is to identify those environmental conditions and contingencies that give rise to dissociations between cardiovascular variations and the somatomotor variations that normally accompany them. The experimental methods employed involve the recording of these activities, whilst rats are subjected to operant contingencies that demand specific variations in heart rate and blood pressure. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Brener, J. Sensory and perceptual determinants of voluntary visceral control. In G.E. Schwartz and J. Beatty (Eds.). Biofeedback: Theory and Research. San Francisco: Academic Press, 1976 (In Press).